White Light
by deadaccountcomrades
Summary: Murdoc reflects on his childhood in his dreamlike slumber. He relives all that he had went through from his 16th birthday to the day he left his house. What was Murdoc's teenage years like...? Well, here's a little story of sex, drugs, and how this teen
1. The Niccals

**Title:** White Light  
**Chapter:** Chapter 1: The Niccals  
**Rating:** PG-13 (For cussing, rude humor, drug reference. Rating will change in certain chapters)  
**Summary:**Murdoc reflects on his childhoodin hisdreamlike slumber. He re-lives all that he had went through from his 16th birthday to the day he left his house.What was Murdoc'steenage yearslike...? Well, here's a little story of sex, drugs, and how this teenage punk turned into a rock'n'roll sex god.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Murdoc, Jacob, or Hannibal Niccals. They are copyright to Gorillaz Inc. Damon Albarn & the sexy Jamie Hewlett, Zombie Flesh Eaters Inc.; etc... BUT I DO own my own version of Murdoc's mother and several non-importantcharacters in this story. All ideas for Muds, Hans, and Jacob copyright to Nicky; Murdoc's RPer on LJ who inspired me with the idea to write this fic.

**Author's Note:** Oh lookie! It's me again, yes... I'm sorry i haven't even updated Forbidden Love but don't bugger me about it i'll get to it as soon as school's over and done with i'll hopefully get more ideas for it. I'm writing this story for a friend of mine who is an excellent Murdoc RPer on LJ and i loved her ideas so much i decided she deserved her own Fanfic with them.

------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter One: The Niccals**

"Murdoc Jacob Niccals! Get your ASS out of bed!" Muds groaned as he just turned on his side grabbing the warm comforter pulling it over his head.

"Give me a couple more minutes…" The comforter muffled the young boy's voice as he drifted in and out of sleep.

His brain pounded in his skull. He knew he shouldn't have gone out drinking with hands. Hell, it wasn't often his brother shared his stash of weed with him either.

Weed + Alcohol One shit-ass morning.

This was going to be a fun day already. Not only was his brain going to explode, BUT NOW he was going to expel his stomach contents into the nearest bathroom toilet. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming towards Murdoc's room. The door slammed open, banging violently against the wall.

"I told you 15 minutes ago to get your ASS our of FUCKING BED!"

Now see here we have Murdoc's father. The thing about Jacob Niccals was that if he wasn't drunk; he was hung-over. And when he was hung-over he was drinking more to fulfill his body's craving for more alcohol. Either way he was still an asshole who scared the shit out of his sons.

"I… I don't feel to good… I feel…ill…" Murdoc's voice trembled as he rushed passed his father barged into the bathroom hung over the toilet seat and lurched out his stomach.

"Heh… I had a feeling you couldn't handle it."

Hannibal was a different story. Sure sometimes he was an ass, but Hell he was Mud's brother. Fuck, Hans was jealous of his little brother, though he did care for the little ragamuffin.

"You okay…?" Hans questioned while looking away from the mirror with a razor in his hand.

"About time you shaved." Muds looked up from the toilet weakly smirking; he was going to reply with a sarcastic remark such as 'Well, what do you fucking think!' but it sounded as though his brother actually cared and he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Har fucking har… Heh… Well I'm already late for school. Guess I could use you as an excuse…" Hannibal shrugged carelessly as he felt his chin still with left over stubbles but he could careless.

'Was that supposed to be an offering for a ride to school?' Muds thought as he flushed the toilet and weakly started to stand-up and re-gain his balance.

"Uh… Okay…" Murdoc shrugged eyeing Hans suspiciously.

"Hey, Muds… M'sorry 'bout last night… I should've left to take you home when you said you weren't feeling to well. Though that was a wicked part, eh?" Hans grinned devilishly as he tried to change the subject.

Aha, so that's what it was. It was a guilt trip. Well, if it was a free ride, Muds would not argue with that logic.

"Heh… Yeah…" Muds smiled weakly as he clutched his stomach tenderly and trudged out of the bathroom.

"Dad still home…?" Hans questioned softly stifling a cough.

"Neh… I think he left by now, since I don't hear him yelling anymore… Hans, you need to get that cough checked out." Murdoc raised an eyebrow worriedly.

This had gone on for a long time. They had never known what caused Hannibal's breathing problem. Could've been hereditary… Or worst came to worse it could've been from his father's harsh physical abuse.

"Never know… He could be passed out on the couch… Hey, will you stop worrying about me! Damn it, Muds! Mind your own fucking business… Fuck… It could just be the cigs…" Hannibal rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, m'sorry I gave a FUCK!" Muds yelled as he stormed into his room slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well, fuck me sideways with a pole… He's a PMSing whore…" Hans chuckled a little as he coughed into the sleeve of his arm.

"Hell… The kid probably is right…" Hannibal ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed looking up to the ceiling.


	2. Survival Of The Fittest

**Title:** White Light  
**Chapter:** Chapter 2: Survival Of The Fittest  
**Rating:** PG-13 (For cussing, rude humor, drug reference. Rating will change in certain chapters)  
**Summary: **Murdoc reflects on his child hood in his dream like slumber. He re-lives all that he had gone through from his 16th birthday to the day he left his house. What were Murdoc's teenage years like...? Well, here's a little story of sex, drugs, and how this teenage punk turned into a rock'n'roll sex god.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Murdoc, Jacob, or Hannibal Niccals. They are copyright to Gorillaz Inc. Damon Albarn & the sexy Jamie Hewlett, Zombie Flesh Eaters Inc.; etc... BUT I DO own my own version of Murdoc's mother and several non-important characters in this story. All ideas for Muds, Hans, and Jacob copyright to Nicky; Murdoc's RPer on LJ who inspired me with the idea to write this fic.

**Author's Note:** Bugger me, it's been awhile since I updated. I blame it on the RPing I've been doing with my beloved Fruit of loops as known as Hannah Banana who has been forcing her imaginary cock down my throat to post up the next chapter so here it is mates, it's all it's finery. I give you chapter two. And I'd like to say to my reviewers… Where the fuck is me rum! (No seriously, get me my rum 3)

**------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: Survival Of The Fittest**

"Muds… Can I come in?"

As you can see we have here the young adult male trying to apologize for his rude behavior toward his younger sibling. Will the sibling accept the apology and create a truce with his brother? Let's find out, shall we?

"Fuck you."

And the plot thickens as the younger sibling agitates his brother. This seems more difficult then the older male thought…

"Look, Muds… I'm sorry… I know you were just worried about me… I just kind of freaked I guess 'cause I'm worried about it to. I shouldn't have been such a…"

"Dick?" Muds questioned as he finished his brother's sentence and opened the door to his room.

"…Yeah… Hey, you okay? You've been acting weird lately. I mean if you want to talk about it…" Hans eyed his younger brother worriedly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just thinkin'… If mom didn't L-" Muds stopped as he choked back a sob covering it up with a cough.

"If mom didn't leave…" Hans sighed as he slumped his shoulders and shuffled his feet over to Murdoc's bed plopping down on the run-down squeaky mattress.

"I've been having these dreams about her…" Muds sighed as he sat beside his older brother.

"Mmm…?" Hans looked at Muds with a puzzled look on his face.

"Like… If she didn't leave us… We'd be… An actual family. Dad wouldn't drink or hit us and shit… And you would be a fucking honor role student." Murdoc smirked at the thought but then his grin faded into a frown.

What about him…? No… no… He wouldn't fit in that family… After all, his mother did leave a year after he was born. Fifteen years later, here he was…

"Heh… Honor Roll… That'd be something, eh kid? Wait… What about you…?" Hans furrowed his brow as he looked at Muds curiously.

"…It was my fault mom left… I wouldn't fit." Mud's expression looked like he was going to cry, but he held back; he couldn't show Hans how weak he was.

"Muds… It was NOT your fault! It was dad's fault. No matter how much he denies it…" Hans scowled just thinking what Jacob had said to his mother.

"I just don't… I mean… Why us…?"Murdoc looked away from his brother wiping away a tear hoping Hannibal didn't see it.

"I dunno… Maybe Karma or some shit like that… Or maybe Da' put a curse on us…" Hans shuddered at the thought of it.

"Fucker… Think he's done enough to us…" Muds narrowed his eyes remembering all the things his father had done to him and his brother over the years.

"Heh… Well we made it so far. Sixteen years for you." Hannibal smirked.

"Whatever…" Murdoc shrugged as he sighed.

"Come on or we'll be even more later then we are for school. Oh and Happy birthday, kid." Hans tossed Murdoc a bent envelope with a card inside.

"Uh… Thank you…?" Murdoc raised an eyebrow with a puzzled expression shown on his face.

He tore open the top of the envelope pulling out the card. Money fell out of it. Muds collected it counting carefully.

"50 pounds…" Muds stared bewildered at the card reading it.

'_Happy birthday Muds, I knew I haven't been there for you and I wish I was… I love you._

_-Hans'_

**------------------------------------------------**

**Author's note: **I JUST got back from seeing Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and it was AWESOME! **Shameless advertising **Go see it or I'll do somethin'… waves plastic sword in air before passing out I must say I think I'm in the mood for RPing some Jack Sparrow… Hnnn… Well, till my block is un-blocked I'll be drinkin' the rum you viewers give me. Ta, Luvs


End file.
